


Life.

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Life.

Life goes many ways  
Sometimes in great leaps  
From one event  
to the next.

Often life hops  
From moment to moment  
small bound after small bound  
and before you know it.  
A new world has been found.

Life travels in waves.  
Existence is an ocean.  
One person's great triumphs  
Swell 'til they are broken.

Some never see that next spring.  
Some feel the warmth hollowly.  
Some cry, some rage,  
Some say goodbye  
to those who they couldn't save.

Be at peace with your nature.  
See it as a feature.  
You will know when your time comes  
and you will see everything clearly.


End file.
